<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Domestic Bliss by Hypi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096317">Domestic Bliss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypi/pseuds/Hypi'>Hypi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Given (Anime), Given (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypi/pseuds/Hypi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ugetsu thinks of the time he wore the skirt in high school with Akihiko.  Late night shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaji Akihiko/Murata Ugetsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Domestic Bliss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was supposed to come out 3 weeks ago but i got lazy. The name comes from the song "Domestic Bliss" by glass animals. Listen to the song while reading it you want.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were up far too late for being a couple of high schoolers Ugetsu thought. Far too late that it was no longer night, and dawn was approaching, layering the slumbering Tokyo streets in a beautiful dawn blue. He could feel the morning chill in between his legs while on Akihiko’s back, never getting rid of the skirt he was wearing for the way Akihiko looked at him while he was wearing it. </p><p>They were coming back from the festival or so they told themselves. Both in denial yet in total glee from the fact that they simply spent the entire night running through the streets of Tokyo making out in hidden crevices buildings offered, eating too cheap 24/7 diner food the only thing they could afford until they felt sick. Both enjoying the thrill of spending the entire night running through the city together watching and laughing at the perplexed looks drunkards gave Ugetsu wearing a skirt. Neither wanting the night to end as they went from convenience store to convenience store to get another drink or snack laughing and dragging each other through the store. </p><p>There was no music that night for either of them. No reminder for Akihiko that Ugetsu was the violin prodigy, no competition, or constant reminder that he was always going to be second place. No, it was just the two of them.</p><p>Ugetsu didn’t think of the consequence he would have to face when this night would end. He didn’t think of the utter exhaustion he would feel throughout the day, or how sore his legs and feet would be. He didn’t think of the hickeys or marks left by Akihiko by wearing a turtleneck the next day. </p><p>No, he thought of Akihiko’s smile every single time he looked at him how spontaneous they were becoming throughout the night. How he jumped onto Akihiko’s piggyback riding him through yet another convenience store laughing and singing whatever generic pop song was blasting through the store’s old static speakers, browsing the endless array of drinks and snacks. Both were too absorbed in their world to notice the stares from the clerk, the rolling of eyes at their insane antics as they were two high schoolers screaming and laughing in a convenience store at three in the morning. </p><p>Even as dawn seemed to come closer with every street and neighborhood they passed, the night seemed endless for them both. Ugetsu laughing as Akihiko held his hand tight and dragged him into the alcove. </p><p>“This is fun Ugetsu,” says Akihiko while attempting to catch his breath, “We should do this again.”</p><p>“What stay up all night running around like a couple of maniacs through the night?” says Ugetsu while staring at Akihiko, his eyes shining bright and full of life even when he goes to drink whatever soda they bought from the nearest convenience store. </p><p>Akihiko stared at Ugetsu for a moment before letting out a low “Yes.” </p><p>Ugetsu sighed, “You’re already thinking of the future, and the night isn’t even over yet?” </p><p>Akihiko let out a low chuckle once again, staring at Uegetsu. He couldn’t help but absorb every single detail, his life filled eyes, the goosebumps on his legs from wearing the skirt in the chilled night air, how he seemed so alive and free. </p><p>For once it seemed, that for the first time since the entire existence of their relationship, music wasn’t holding them back. Akihiko took a step towards Ugetsu at that realization, relishing in the feeling that he didn’t feel like he was competing with music. </p><p>Akihiko leaned towards Ugetsu, finally gaining the courage to say the words he’s been wrestling with for months. </p><p>“I love you Ugetsu.” </p><p>Ugetsu could only blush and lean towards Akihiko to kiss him once again before mumbling an “I love you too” into his lips. </p><p> </p><p>Ugetsu sighed as he took the last puff from his cigarette, eyes still closed from remembering what once was, what he destroyed, and inevitably forced to let go painfully, never letting the other know how much they truly meant to him. He stayed like that for a few more minutes wanting to stay in the memory, refusing to be forced back to reality, to his empty apartment. He didn’t want to face the clothes strewn all over his floor, his unmade bed, to the keys that laid spread across his place, never bothering to get a keychain. He didn’t want to face the smell of the stale air, the lack of coffee in the air. </p><p>He didn’t want to face the world that met him when he opened his eyes, but he had to. He didn’t want to open his eyes, but he did, getting up to make his coffee, which tasted burnt in his terribly cold apartment—a constant reminder of what he had destroyed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>to make a disclaimer I do not believe Ugetsu is the sole destroyed of their relationship. I am simply writing from his pov and how he thinks things went.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>